There are two major objectives of this research. One is to study the formation of urinary stones in experimental animals and the metabolic alterations responsible for their production. This will be done using diets of varying vitamin and carbohydrate content with and without added oxalate precursors such as hydroxyproline and glycine. The other objective is to develop a model for the rapid production of vesical cancer to enhance our ability to study the morphological and metabolic changes associated with the development of this type of cancer. The projected work will study the relationships of diet, carcinogens and initiation of the urinary bladder by foreign bodies on the development of vesical tumors.